loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica Quaife
Veronica Quaife is the love interest to Seth Brundle in the 1986 remake of The Fly. She's a journalist for a company called Particle Magazine, who was hired by her ex-lover Stathis Borans to investigate the work of Seth Brundle, a scientist who was experimenting teleportation and client of Bartok Science Industries. The Fly Veronica Quaife met Seth Brundle during a press-event hosted by the same company that funds Seth Brundle's project. Seth reveals to Veronica that he is working on a project "that will change people's lives forever". Veronica begins to question about the work of his project, and the two leave the event together where Brundle then takes Veronica to his house (which also serves as a laboratory for the scientist). Brundle then explains the work and true nature of his project to Veronica and demonstrates an example on how the telepods (the machines Brundle uses for teleportation) work while using a baboon as a live test subject. He then tells Veronica that his telepods have successfully transferred inanimate objects but have not been as successful with live organisms. Veronica, amazed by her discovery, reveals her cover as a journalist and asks Brundle if he will voluntarily give her more details and create a story. Brundle refuses and worries that his project will be released to the public and therefore asks Veronica for her tape recorder. Veronica, however, refuses to give Brundle her tape recorder and then leaves his apartment. Later on, showing the audio that she had recorded of Brundle revealing his work, to her boss Stathis Borans. Stathis is not amused and tells Veronica that he doesn't believe that there is a story and that Brundle may have well be a fraud. Veronica, still having interest into the subject then proceeds to spend a few more nights with Brundle to gain information, which eventually leads to a romantic love affair between the two. Stathis Borans, having followed Veronica to Brundle's home has found out about the relationship and later confronts Veronica about her stay with Brundle. Veronica then scolds Stathis about his concern, replying "I can sleep wherever I damn well please" and then continues her relationship with Brundle. Fueled by jealousy, Stathis then calls Veronica while she is staying with Brundle and black mails her of revealing Brundle's project if she does not see him. In order to keep the story hidden, Veronica complies and confronts Stathis. Stathis tells Veronica that he will be taking part in the story and that her discovery is his discovery, to which Veronica replies of his viewing that there "was no story". Stathis, now has a change of mind and decides to participate in the findings, to Veronica's dismay. While Veronica left to confront Stathis, Brundle was somehow a little drunk and disappointed of Veronica, while conjuring up the fact that she went to see an ex-lover. Depressed and upset, Brundle conceives the idea of using himself as a test subject into the telepods, and while doing so, a small housefly enters through the transmitter. The computer gets confused about the two organisms that entered the telepods and decides to fuse the pair's DNA on a molecular level causing Brundle to have the remnants of the fly's DNA unbeknownst to Brundle. The symptoms don't become apparent until Brundle makes love to Veronica and Veronica notices the coarse hairs growing out of Brundle's back (a symptom of Brundle's transformation). Veronica then cuts the hairs and tells Brundle of her concerns. Brundle then tries to convince Veronica to enter the telepod for transportation though Veronica is afraid due to her realizing something went wrong with Brundle after he went through teleportation in the telepods. Brundle is angry with her refusal and then leaves the apartment to find a new lover that can "keep up" with his experimentation. Veronica then explains to Brundle that she had kept the hairs from his back and had them analyzed for genetic testing, which she reveals the news the hairs were found not to be human but those of an insect. This leads to an argument between Brundle and Veronica and Brundle refuses to accept the fact that something might have went wrong and that there is something wrong with him. Veronica, worried, then leaves and Brundle then begins noticing the symptoms of his transformation to which his fingernails begin to fall off and liquid emerges from his fingers. As the symptoms progress, he realizes that Veronica was right and calls her to come over to his apartment so they can talk. Veronica then sees her lover, now hideously deformed and tries to figure out ways to help him, though Brundle does not want her to. As time goes by, Veronica stops frequently and sees Brundle's symptoms getting worse each time, only to find out later that she's pregnant with Brundle's child. Not knowing of her baby's condition or when the conception took place, Veronica is afraid to give birth, fearing it will turn out to be a mutation just as Brundle has become or worse. Informing Stathis of her pregnancy, Stathis convinces Veronica to go under abortion. Veronica then confronts Brundle and Brundle tells Veronica that he's losing his humanity and that she may be in danger if she does not stay away from him. This frightened Veronica, so she does not tell him of her pregnancy. However, Stathis is outside waiting for her and then tells her to proceed with the abortion plans, though Brundle over hears the conversation and learns of the pregnancy and her plans to abort it. Brundle follows them and breaks into the abortion clinic where Veronica is going to have the procedure and takes her away. Brundle then begs Veronica to carry out the pregnancy because he feels like the baby is the only piece of what's left of what he used to be. Still afraid, Veronica still hesitates and does not come through. Veronica is then taken by Brundle back to the apartment where Stathis meets them there. Having attacked Stathis by melting his left hand and right foot with his acidic enzymes, almost going to kill him, Veronica tells Brundle not to do so. Brundle then asks Veronica to help him be human which Veronica agrees, though unaware of his plans. Brundle then decides to merge his existing mutated DNA with Veronica's and the growing baby's and become one entity, calling it "the ultimate family". Veronica in panic refuses, though Brundle takes hold of her arm and tries to put her in the telepod which he succeeds. Brundle by then is in full transformation from man to insect. Now trapped in the telepod, Veronica is left hopeless while the count down to transformation is initiated. Rescuing Veronica, Stathis takes his shot gun and fires at the cable cords connecting to Veronica's telepod, interfering in the process. Angered by this, Brundle breaks through the telepod which he is contatined, however this doesn't stop Brundle from being transported and thus transformed into a fly/human hybrid with fragments of cables and metal. Brundle exits from the other telepod, now seemingly destroyed and signaling Veronica to end his suffering by pointing the shot gun to it's head, which Veronica is holding. Veronica, heartbroken, is reluctant at first but decides to shoot the creature as it was the best thing to do. The film then ends with Veronica crying for her deceased lover. The Fly 2 In "The Fly 2", Veronica gives birth to her and Brundle's son, but dies in the process. Their son is then taken in by Bartok (owner of Bartok's Science Industries) and is raised in a laboratory environment while secretly being observed for research. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Parents Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Mature Category:Horror Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Humans